FanGirl Dream(FD)
by akmunnie
Summary: Suhyun You're...to opppa


Cause yo so beautiful to me

gyeolguge urin chinguro

aiyayaniga geujeo kkumiramyeon

yeppeugo seulpeun kkumira hal tende

Why yaiya

geu dalkomhan moksoriro neon naege malhae You are my best friend

woeoeoeoeo woeoeoeoeo

gakkeumssik gidael saram geu jeongdomyeon gwaenchanha

woeoeoeoeo woeoeoeoeo

gal got ilheun seom hana You are my best friend"~

Click(suhyun stop the song on computer)

"waeyooo??I keep replay this song" ahhhhhhh mollaaaaa!!

(Suhyun going back to sleep after an hours spent on computer)

Next morning

8:00am

(Suhyun looking at the window and the sun is rising she lazy to get up)

Hey..beautiful beautiful beautiful angle..(Phone ringing)

"Annyonghaseyo manager-nim waeyoo?"

"suhyun ya~are you already wake up?"Today you have meeting with cosmo magazine,Photoshoot,Tv and Radio show with Ikon!".." You remember that??".."Quickly get up!!Paliii!!!

"ishhh..ya manager-nim Arasooo..arassoo!!.." Dont yelling at me"

tett!(Suhyun end the coversation)

("Today I'm gonna meet ikon oppa?Cinca?Ahhh how can I forget today!)

suhyun rushing going to bathroom and she step jjome tail..brakkkk!! grrrrrrr (Jjome so mad)lol

3.50pm

Jtbc Tv Mad Beauty

"Today I'm gonna show you the best outfit for summer vacation!so stay tune~"

tik...tik..tikk...(Time passing by and that how the show finish..lol)ok im lazy already..next!!

5.00pm

cett..cett..cett (suhyun selfie)

Send to:JuicyTeam Kakaotalk Groupchat

(saeron,bora,yeri,leehi,heejung,yoojung)

Su:"ya'll today I going to meet jinhwan oppa"..how do I look?..cute or good"

Bo:"look cute!But better you wear white one"

Yeri:"huuuuu...our suhyunni beautiful!

Sae:"Wae jinhwan oppa?..You guys dating??!!!

Su:"yahhhh..not that,today Ikon become guest On my radio show..aishhhh"

Yoo:"suhyun aahh~Fighting!!

Su:"Thank you yoo~Shi..saraghaeee

Su:"Darling...I need to Go..replied back later..Ainggg!

(Quick Chatting Happen,So that its!)Lol

8:00pm

Kbs Cool Fm (Volume Up)

DJ su: "I receive too many congratulations chat here,and one of the listners said " Ikon apple hair is today,Killingme first WIN horayyy"

DJ su:"ahhh so you guys already know today guest,So prepare yourself and stay with me,Just in few minute the hottest Youth IKON together with me'..so next song "Freedom by Ikon

(Suhyun look nervous not like always,she keep looking at the door)

(" ahh why iam like these..suhyun just relax and be cool..do not panic)

Crakkk...(Door open)

"Annyonghaseyo..(One by one ikon members coming)

(they quickly sit and some of them high five suhyun)

Meanwhile Jinhwan look cool and sit a bit far from suhyun.

Suhyun" Oppa,Dont worry and relax,I'm going to helping you guys(explain suhyun)

Hanbin"Ahh..I know uri suhyun a good DJ..nothing to worried."

(Jinhwan only smile)

("Omg,oppa why you only smile"-said suhyun alone)

Suhyun:"Oppa tell abit about your new album"

Hanbin:"blaaa..blaaa..blaaaa(He talking too long iam lazy to wrote here..But believe me ikon album is Amazing!)

Suhyun:"Jinhwan oppa,can you show me killing me dance point?"

Jinhwan"sure...for my fans!

(Jinhwan dance,Ok just imagine he dancing here)

suhyun:"everyone time passing so fast,Ikon going to leaving us today,one our listener said"I wish they stay longer,I want to listen Jinhwan voice"...I wish the same..ok guys any last word"

Bobby"Buy our album,Attend our concert,Streaming our song and become iconic..Iconic saranghae~"..

Suhyun"Say good byeee...thnk you ikon!

(they take a picture together)

(everyone leaving one by one)

suhyun:"today show is finish,Everyone thank you for your time..and today you did well too!..bye"

12:00am

JuicyTeam Kktlk GC

Suhyun:"why so hard for me to confress my feeling"?

yeri:"suhyun~ahh go sleep its late already"

Suhyun:"I can't Yeri-ahh

Yeri:"waeyo"?

Suhyun:"just thinking something...

yeri:"jinhwan oppa"?

yeri:how today meeting?

yeri:everything ok?

suhyun:I dont know why I feel like jinhwan oppa only look at me as a Younger sister but not as A girl!

suhyun:"on today show he not showing any interest at all"

suhyun:"but we talk often on sns

suhyun:is bcuz the fans?

suhyun:you know its hard to meet ikon oppa since they busy on tour.

Yeri:darling dont said that,he must be tired.you know better.

yeri:Or mybe he shy..shy..shy..

suhyun:ahh mollla..

heejung:Suhyunniiiee..guy who like us mostly showing an interesting gesture to us,that how my boyfriend do"

heejung:sometimes if the guy texting us often doesnt mean he like us,can be mean "Caring"

Heejung:Unnie doesnt want you had high hope towards someone you love/like..better both had feeling for each other.

heejung:I know my word hurt you,but reality is cruel but better than fake love.

heejung:if you curious about that,you should ask jinhwan

suhyun:T_T

Yeri:unniiiiiiii...why you...ohhhh...your words...iam cryinggg

heejung:yerii waeee..waeee..hahaha

yeri:suhyunni unni tell the truth..go ask he before late

suhyun:otttokeee..iam so nervous..

Bora:I'm shotting new drama now,Fighting suhyuuu!!!

Saeron:T_T

Yoojung:you not my bestfriend but my boyfriend..go go go..

Leehi:"Su-can-Do-it

suhyun:ok..I will tomorrow..I'm going to sleep now..saranghaee!!

(there long chatting happen,but suhyun suddenly going sleep,the conversation happen between them)

12:30pm

Ttt..(suhyun typing...

Suhyun:"jinhwan oppa are you at Practice room already?"

jinhwan"ahh yes..iam here..where are you?

suhyun"5minute,Almost there!"

jinhwan:"okiee.

(Suhyun knock the door and enter the practice room)

Jinhwan"ahh you come already..Why you want to meet me?"

suhyun:"Oppa,you want coffee?

Jinhwan"sure!

(Jinhwan pick green tea his fav)

(Suhyun suddenly move a bit far from jinhwan)

(Jinhwan who saw her move try to start ask)

Jinhwan:"suhyun shii why today You want meet me"?anything happen?

suhyun still in silent mode

jinhwan:"ahh waee...any problem?..palli tell me,Iam listening..

(jinhwan keep looking at suhyun)

suhyun more nervous..she cant face oppa.

jinhwan:"suhyunshii..wae..

suhyun:oppa I like You!!!!

...(silent mode)

jinhwan suddenly stop drinking.

5minute~

jinhwan stand up

jinhwan:"what did you said right now suhyun?

suhyun:"I like you jinhwan oppa,i'm not lying..I keep these since you trainee and I dont know why my love grow more and more..I cant anymore..I love you!(suhyun turn her face)

jinhwan stand closer

jinhwan:"suhyunshii listen to me..hey..look at me

(now both face each other)

jinhwan:"lee suhyun,thank you liking me,You're beautiful girl,lovely,and nice girl..after know you,I suprise to see how good you're..Everytime you text me,send good words..i feel so happy,I smile everytime I receive the text...I really really like it..and for me..im honestly..like

you as a Younger sister...

(That how this stories end)

Best friend by ikon playing..

so we got the answer..

thank you reading..

adiossssss


End file.
